


Desperation

by mdchica83



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdchica83/pseuds/mdchica83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first bit of fan fic I wrote.  It was originally posted elsewhere.  Catherine and Vincent attempt to make it to their place...but don't quite make it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

Catherine watched the muscles flex along his right arm as he shifted gears. How many times had she burned while watching the movement of his muscles as he made love to her? Watched the trickle of sweat along his torso when she took the reins? Dug her nails into his back as her world exploded around her? She wanted him now.

She glanced up at his face and saw that his jaw was clenched. She never would have thought the sight of a man's clenched jaw would make her almost whimper with longing. Knowing he was just as desperate for her as she was for him sent a jolt of pleasure through her body. She squeezed her legs together to ease some of the tension.

"Vincent," she called quietly.

He looked over at her as they stopped at a red light and saw the heat in her eyes. His eyes zeroed in on the desire written across her face.

"Please hurry," she continued. She needed him. Now! 

As soon as the light turned green, the squeal of his tires could be heard. His foot became more heavy on the gas pedal. What would have been a 20 minute drive turned into 10 minutes. Luckily, the didn't come across any police. No need for any of her co-workers to know why her boyfriend was driving 20 miles over the speed limit. She'd never hear the end of it.

Vincent parked his car in the garage at the building they lived in together. He hopped out of the car and quickly came to her side to open her door. Grabbing her clutch, she smoothly exited the car.

"Thank you," she said.

He shut the door and rested his hand on her lower back. A pleasurable shiver went up her spine as they walked toward the elevator. This spark had always existed between them. The first moment they met and shook hands, she'd felt so alive just being in the same room with him. As if everything around her was saying, finally!

"You look beautiful tonight, Cat," Vincent whispered in her ear once they entered the elevator.

She smiled. He knew how much she loved the deep rumble of his voice. She turned around until she was in his arms, gazing up at him.  
"You look handsome yourself."

He chuckled. "I only wear it for you. Suits make me itch."

She grabbed ahold of his blue tie and yanked his face down to hers. "I wanted to jump you the moment I saw you come out of the bedroom earlier." She took a whiff of his scent along his neck. "Your cologne alone has been seducing me all night. I've been thinking about rubbing myself against you. Seeing how hard I could make you."

He moaned, grabbed her hips and brought her up hard against him. There was no mistaking how turned on he was. He closed the gap between them and crushed his mouth against hers. Yes, her body seemed to scream. Finally. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His hands were slowly rubbing against the side of her breasts, sending tingles throughout her body. He sucked on her lower lip causing a low moan to escape from her. She pressed herself against him even more, trying to get as close to him as she could.

Vincent pushed her back until she came against the wall of the elevator. His kiss became more desperate. More wild. She ached. Her body burned. She wanted him now.

She broke their kiss and said breathlessly, "Vincent, I need you now. I can't wait."

His breathing was just as labored as hers. "Cat honey, we're in the elevator." His hand skimmed up her leg, which was wrapped around his waist.  
She shuddered. "I don't care. I need to feel you inside of me."

A low growl escaped his throat. "We're almost to our floor. Besides there are cameras on the elevator."

She thumped her head against the wall. They'd probably already given the security guy quite a show. She dropped her leg and detangled her hands from his hair.

"Fine," she said. Looking over at him, she saw that his hands were clenched and his body was tense. Her gaze traveled down his body to the front of his slacks. Her fingers itched to reach out and free him from his pants.

"Cat," he growled.

She shook herself out of the lust haze she had gone into and looked up into his eyes. "Yes?"

"If you keep looking at me like that I'm going to fuck you as soon as we get out of this elevator."

The pulse at her neck started beating erratically. She licked her lips and attempted to control her breathing.

"That's not much of a threat," she told him.

Finally, the elevator pinged and stopped on their floor. Catherine stepped into the well lit hallway, Vincent right behind her. A large part of her wished he would take her against the wall right now. Push her dress up, rip off her panties and...

She needed to halt her thoughts. Their loft was at the end of the hall. All she needed to do was make it there and he would finally be hers for the night. She'd be able to caress his chest, trail kisses along his abs and grab his ass as he made love to her. She just needed to make it to that door.  
Suddenly, Vincent grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. Before she could form a sentence in her mind, he brushed his lips against hers. All rational thought left her mind. She could only think of him and how even the light caress of his lips sent a thrill throughout her entire body. He deepened the kiss, entangling his tongue with hers. His hands were slowly pulling her dress up until it was bunched up around her waist.

Catherine broke the kiss and attempted to think. "Vincent?"

He leaned down and nipped her earlobe. "I need you now Cat. We'll just have to be quiet."

"I can't," she panted. 

"Think of it as a challenge," he whispered in her ear. "Who can keep quiet the longest."

As he said this, he worked two of his fingers inside of her. "Can you keep quiet Cat?" He slowly began working his fingers in and out of her.  
She bit her bottom lip to keep in the moan desperate to escape. Moving her hips in rhythm with the motions of his fingers she looked into his eyes. His gaze was focused on her. She almost went over the edge but he wouldn't let her.

"Not yet," he told her. "I want to be inside you when you cum. I want to feel every single squeeze."

Dazed, she asked, "Then what are you waiting for?"

He quickly divested her of her panties. She was standing in the well lit hallway of her building halfway naked. There was something about this being a public place that made her want him even more. Someone could peak out their door and see them screwing against the wall.

Catherine helped Vincent free himself from his slacks. He was hot and hard in her hands. She gripped him in her hand, enjoying the shudder of pleasure that visibly went through him. Very slowly, she began pumping him; just allowing her hand to glide up and down his shaft. He threw his head back and moaned. She loved his moans. She loved his growls even more.

"Vincent," she moaned. "Take me now. Right now."

His eyes opened slightly and she could see the glow of lust in them. Her stomach clenched in anticipation. He was near the edge. She bit her lower lip and brought her hands up to her breasts. She lightly squeezed them and moaned. Her back arched off the wall, pushing her pelvis more tightly against his. A growl escaped his throat. She smiled. There's her beast.

His grip on her waist tightened. "Wrap you legs around me now," he demanded.

She quickly complied, locking her legs around his waist. In one smooth motion he pushed himself to the hilt inside of her, taking her breath away. Yes! This was exactly what she needed. After all the teasing of the evening there was no going slow or gentle. He lifted her up until he was almost out of her then slammed her back down on his cock.

"Oh God," she moaned. He did this repeatedly. Pounding in and out of her until she felt like she was going to faint from the pleasure racing through her body.

Sweat dripped down both their bodies. She licked his neck and nipped his ear. He grew even harder inside of her.

"Oh yes, Vincent," she whispered in his ear. 

He pushed the top of her dress down, taking her bra with it, and began suckling on her breasts. She tightened even more around him. There was that growl she loved so much. Keeping quiet was becoming more difficult by the second for the both of them.

She dragged his mouth from her breasts so she could kiss him. His tongue entered her mouth and began mimicking the movements of his cock sliding in and out of her. Her mind went blank and she drew closer and closer to her orgasm. His hands gripped her ass as he pounded in and out of her. She gripped him tightly, almost unwillingly to let him go. Their breathing became more haggard. She moaned into his mouth. She was so close. She felt as if she was standing at the edge of a cliff. Just balanced. Not quite willing to make the final leap.

Vincent broke the kiss and said, "Come for me Cat. Don't fight it."

She opened her eyes and looked into his. She tumbled over the edge as soon as she saw the red glow in his eyes. He quickly captured her lips, silencing her screams of pleasure as she came. Wave after wave of pleasure went through her entire body. Her body milked him for all it was worth. At the height of her orgasm she felt him shove himself into her once, twice before she felt the heat of his release inside of her. Her pleasure heightened, almost unbearably so. She began sobbing into his mouth as her orgasm continued. Oh god, it had never been this intense. 

"Fuck, Cat," Vincent cried into her mouth. "You feel so fucking good. So good..." 

Catherine was in a cloud of pleasure. Her mind was completely wiped clean of any thought. She clung to Vincent, unwilling to let him go. She wanted to stay connected with him like this for the rest of their lives.

"Cat," Vincent said quietly a couple of minutes later. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, which was resting on his shoulder. "Mmm," was all she could manage.

He chuckled. "My thoughts exactly." He brought her head up and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"As much as I would love to stay in this position for the rest of the night, we need to get out of the hallway before someone comes by."  
He released her legs and stepped back. Catherine leaned against the wall to keep her balance. Her legs felt like limp noodles. She looked at him and saw that he was zipping up his pants, taking away her view of his magnificent cock.

"Is my beastly man sated?" she asked.

"Far from it," he admitted. "As soon as we get through that front door I'm fucking you on the floor. Then maybe we'll make it to the couch before heading back to the bedroom."

She smiled. "Really? That's your plan?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah. Gotta problem with it?"

She shook her head. "Not in the least."


End file.
